Agatha
Agatha (963 SEoP - ) is a Human Cleric of Lathander and Lore Bard and current party member of Group 3 of the Legacy of Izal campaign. Agatha ran away from her home when she was young. She eventually found her place at a convent in Klortho]] dedicated to the worship of Lathander. There she served as the musician and choir leader gaining a love for music that has become central to her life. Eventually she found life in the convent unfulfilling and departed on a pilgrimage called the Paths of Renewal. She takes many journeys to important sites to Lathander worshippers, and spends time learning about both Lathander and the gods in general to better understand herself. The path she is on now is called the path of family, where she must spend time with her family, as that is the source of new beginnings. Unfortunately, when she went home to find the only family she knew of, her younger brother, she learned that he had lost his wife and child to disease and soon after disappeared. She began searching for him everywhere, eventually coming to Urach. There she met a mercenary who told her that he had seen a man matching his description just a few weeks before. The man was hired by the lords of Urach, along with a few other adventurers, to seek some treasure in a nearby swamp. So Agatha has decided she will head to the last place she knows of where her brother, Benedikt, may have been, to look for clues and pray to Lathander to lead her to him. __TOC__ 'Physical Description' 'Background' 'Early Life' Agatha grew up near White Stone Castle in the kingdom of Norkia with her family on a small farm. She gained a fascination with music early in her life, learning how to play the flute from a local performer. She also had a protective streak for her younger brother, Benedikt. When she was eighteen, a war broke out between Klortho and one of its vassal kingdoms, and Norkia levied its small armies to help. The local lord came and took all of the young men away to fight, including Benedikt. Agatha was devastated by this, as she and her brother were close, and chose to run away, rather than stay in the kingdom that took her brother away. 'Convent of Lathander' Agatha headed to Klortho to start her new life and found a place at the Convent of Dusk in the city. The sisters there took her in and taught her to love Lathander and the many blessings he can give. She found a place as part of the convent's musical sisters. She learned how to play Lute and drums in addition to the flute while learning how to accompany the choir and by playing for the people to bring goodwill from the people of Klortho. As one of the bravest and strongest sisters, she also learned how to fight from the town guard so that she could protect the convent and the sisters on their pilgrimages and journeys on convent business. During these journeys she discovered her love of travel and began to feel cooped up with life in the convent. She went to her head prioress, Mother Moira with her concerns, who encouraged Agatha to take the fabled pilgrimage the Paths of Lathander, and return if they lead back to the convent. 'Paths of Lathander' Agatha spent several years wandering from place to place on the various journeys that the paths advise. She spent time with a band led by a master bard on the path of talents, from him she learned how to weave music into magic.. She spent time learning the lore of Izal on the path of enlightenment. Then, she spent time as a travelling healer on the path of renewal, honing her craft as a healer. Her current path, the path of family and rebirth, encourages her to spend time with her family and bless them with Lathander's wisdom. Unfortunately, when she returned home she found that her parents had passed. She asked about her brother, who she knew to be the captain of the guard of their home castle, but learned that he had left after the loss of his wife and child. She resolved to seek him out as her last remaining family member both to continue the path, and to reunite with the brother she has not seen in so long. 'Adventure Events' * Encounters party, discovers that they are Benedikt's former companions and that her brother is dead. * Decides to aid his former companions in their quest, believing that what her brother was up to sounded like the right thing to do. * Visits town with the group, they are encouraged to find a nearby pilgrimage site. * Group discovers that the site is a labyrinthe of Cyric's * Group returns to town after the labyrinthe, get a dragon baby and decide to find a way to return it to its mother. * Agatha speaks to the dragon that is the mother of the baby and they determine that to get its help with the main quest they need to bring her the gnome who was buying the baby dragon. 'Personality' 'Relationships' 'Allies' 'Friends/Contacts' 'Enemies/Foes' 'Groups/Organizations' Category:PCs Category:Group 3